


Вместе

by Stitching_Joker



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Единственное, о чем ты подумал, было – «Вместе». А о чем подумал он, ты не знал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вместе

Ты никогда не знаешь, о чем он думает.

Вы сошлись – так неожиданно легко и быстро, – подружились, стали практически неразлучны. Съемки – вместе. Отдых с пивом и бубнящим в качестве неизбежного фона телевизором – вместе. По барам со всеми остальными в редкий выходной – вместе. Это было так естественно, что казалось неизбежным, а любое другое – невозможным. Однажды вы ввалились в его трейлер. Тоже, конечно, вместе. Он был изрядно пьян, а ты просто помог ему дойти домой. И на диване, куда ты его, если говорить честно, уронил, споткнувшись о валяющийся ботинок, вы тоже оказались вместе. Ты ведь сразу же споткнулся о второй ботинок и тоже упал. Сверху. И, если опять говорить честно, хотел слезть. А он вдруг схватился за твою футболку и начал бормотать что-то невнятное. Ругался. Там было что-то про пьяных идиотов, которые не могут шагу ступить, чтобы не навернуться. Что-то про то, что если уж споткнулся – так можно было упасть и не на него, а рядом, а вот теперь у него в ребре, кажется, трещина. Что-то про то, что вообще непонятно, как можно нормально разговаривать с лохматым чудовищем, если волосы этого чудовища так и лезут в рот, вот и язык из-за них запинды… заплеты… Тьфу, когда ты уже подстрижешься! А ты, зависший над ним на дрожащих от напряжения руках, смотрел на этот матерящийся и запинающийся рот, на эти пьяно причмокивающие губы, на эти полуприкрытые глаза… Да он вообще хоть видит, соображает ли, с кем разговаривает, или ему сейчас все равно, на кого изливать пьяное раздражение?..

Ты хотел уже отцепить от себя его руки, подняться с дивана, сказать, что на пьяного идиота ему лучше полюбоваться в зеркале, что ребром он треснулся в баре о стойку, а язык заплетается потому, что не надо пытаться в одиночку перепить Несбитта и МакТавиша, а он все ругался и бубнил, бубнил и ругался, а руки все дрожали, дрожали все сильнее… Только почему-то ты вдруг понял, что ты не только не хочешь вставать с дивана – ты уже лежишь рядом, и руки дрожат вовсе не от веса удерживаемого тела… Тогда почему они так дрожат? Надо было как-то унять эту дрожь, а ты даже не мог понять ее причины, и когда палец неуверенно лег на движущиеся губы, все еще казалось, что ты делаешь что-то не то и не так, что сейчас он, наконец, опомнится, протрезвеет и даст тебе в глаз, а ведь рефлексы – их не пропьешь, ему ведь сразу прилетит от тебя в ответ. Так, может, это и есть то самое, чтобы перестали трястись руки? А когда ты обнаружил, что пальцы – уже не один только указательный, а все – гладят эти внезапно замершие губы, что ты до сих пор не схлопотал ничего из того, чего заслуживаешь, что он… А вот он, кажется, и правда протрезвел?... Приподнял голову, осторожно коснулся твоей щеки. И неожиданно впился в твои дрожащие губы своими, уже не пьяными, не чмокающими, нет – твердыми, уверенными, горячими, заявляющими о своем праве, ищущими и находящими искомое… Вот тогда единственное, о чем ты подумал, было – «Вместе». А о чем подумал он, ты не знал.

И не знаешь до сих пор. Не знаешь, когда, доходя до соседних трейлеров, начинаешь неуверенно мяться и мельчить шаги, не понимая, захочет ли он зайти к тебе? Или чтобы ты зашел к нему? Или он вообще ничего не хочет? Или… Он доходит до своей двери, оглядывается недоумевающе, и ты, как бездомный щенок, которого позвали, в безумной надежде кидаешься следом.

Ты не знаешь, о чем он думает, когда, заглядывая в холодильник, спрашивает: «Сок будешь? У меня только апельсиновый остался». И ты соглашаешься на апельсиновый, и потом на чипсы с сыром, и посмотреть какой-то дурацкий фильм, и сидишь на диване, боясь шелохнуться и сделать что-то не то, а он, сидя на полу, лениво откидывает голову назад на твои колени.

Ты не знаешь, о чем он думает, когда фильм заканчивается, ты встаешь с дивана и не знаешь, куда деть свои руки и ноги – такие длинные, такие нескладные, – ведь остаться он не предлагал, а уходить так не хочется. А он потягивается, дрыгает слегка затекшими ногами и, как ни в чем не бывало, спрашивает: «В душ пойдешь?»

Ты не знаешь, о чем он думает, когда ваши ноги, руки и волосы переплетены так, словно вы задались целью воссоздать гермафродита, легендарное идеальное существо, избавленное от необходимости искать свою половину, мучиться, беспокоиться, ежесекундно терять навеки и обретать вновь… Ха-ха, очень смешно, древнегреки, при всей своей широте взглядов на секс, вряд ли додумались бы составить гермафродита из двух мужиков! Хотя… эта вот чертова лукавая ухмылочка – чем не Гермес, бог воров? Ему не привыкать быть богом, к тому же ипостаси довольно близки. А сам-то – не хочешь побыть Афродитой? Пенорожденной и очень, очень волосатой… ты готов уже засмеяться над собственным бредом, но понимаешь, что все это – только у тебя в голове, а он не знает, о чем ты думаешь. И ты тут же, в перерывах между поцелуями, вываливаешь на него весь этот поток безумия, и он смеется, и прижимает тебя к себе еще крепче, и тебе кажется, что это и есть счастье, и ты по-прежнему не знаешь, о чем думает он.

А однажды ты вдруг устаешь не знать. Устаешь от неопределенности, от непонимания, нужен ли ты ему на самом деле, что для него ваши отношения и есть ли они у вас вообще. Устаешь так, что вечером, после съемок, решительно сворачиваешь к своему трейлеру, открываешь дверь и входишь, не замедляя шагов и не останавливаясь в ожидании приглашающего взгляда. Закрываешь дверь, справляешься с мучительным желанием привалиться к ней спиной, съехать на пол и сидеть так, закрыв глаза. Идешь в душ, стаскивая по дороге футболку и джинсы, швыряешь их в остервенении куда-то в разные углы, врубаешь холодную воду и долго пытаешься унять дрожь в руках. Дрожь не от холода, и зубы тоже не от него стучат, нет. Но ты все же честно делаешь воду погорячее, а когда понимаешь, что разницы никакой – снова включаешь холодную и вспоминаешь, сколько виски осталось в той бутылке, что вы не допили позавчера. Плюнув и обругав себя склеротиком, вылезаешь из-под душа, заворачиваешься в полотенце и идешь искать выпивку. А за дверью тебя ждет сюрприз.

Сюрприз всклокочен еще сильнее, чем ты, если это только вообще возможно. Кажется, в ожидании тебя он хватал себя за волосы и тянул в разные стороны. Сюрприз бледен, и на этом бледном лице светлая борода кажется пылающей огнем. Сюрприз взвинчен и хрустит пальцами. И ты вдруг понимаешь, что совершенно не знаешь, о чем думаешь ты сам. Вы стоите двумя соляными столпами, и, наконец, сюрприз, мучительно переливаясь лицом из бледно-фиолетового в бордовый, спрашивает, запинаясь на каждом слоге: «Что случилось?»

Тебя прорывает. Все то, от чего ты так устал – ты вываливаешь на него одним махом. Захлебываешься собственной сумбурной речью, хватаешь воздуха для продолжения… но лишь машешь рукой и тянешься за увиденной наконец бутылкой.

Ты не успеваешь понять, в какой момент обе твои руки оказываются перехвачены в воздухе, как вы оказываетесь возле дивана (опять дивана! тебе хочется истерически смеяться, но уже нет сил), как тебя заваливают на этот диван, как он рушится на тебя сверху и начинает горячечно, безумно зацеловывать твое лицо, твои плечи, твои руки, зарываться пальцами в твои мокрые волосы – и бубнить, бубнить своим невыносимым сварливым бубнежом. Про то, что ты идиот. Что он никак не мог поверить в случившееся. Что боялся, что ты пожалеешь и передумаешь. Что твоя неуверенность его убивала и укрепляла его сомнения по поводу случайности той ночи. Что он все равно не мог от тебя отказаться, хоть и боялся, что ты скоро просто сбежишь от него. Что когда ты сбежал – да-да, сбежал, трусливо и подло! – сегодня в свой трейлер, он чуть твою дверь кулаками не вынес к чертовой матери. Что понял непродуктивность насилия и решил, наконец, прояснить ситуацию до конца, раз и навсегда. Что…

Ты кладешь пальцы на эти проклятые бубнящие губы. Гладишь, заставляя замереть на полуслове. Чувствуешь, как они под твоей рукой непроизвольно растягиваются в той самой паскудной ухмылочке, которая тебя каждый раз заново сводит с ума. Хочешь уже потянуться и поцеловать – и эти губы вдруг произносят, тихо, но совершенно отчетливо: «Вместе».

Теперь ты точно знаешь, о чем он думает.


End file.
